Standout (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: On his eighteenth birthday, Cody graduates from high school.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – Thank you for being such standout friends. I honestly can't imagine life without you now.

Readers and REAL McRollers – You truly stand out as amazing readers and amazing people from all corners of the world. I'm so happy you're with us on this ride.

While it's so often hard to make sense of what happens in the world around us, we push forward the only way we can. Together.

* * *

 _Standout (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

 **Saturday, May 27, 2017, 1:15pm**

Cody stepped out of his bedroom Saturday afternoon dressed in a nice button down shirt and tie. He held his cap, gown, cord, and tassel in his hands and moved into the living room where his family was hanging out after lunch.

"Cody, look!" Jacob cried. "Look how high we got the Jenga blocks!" As he jumped up, he bumped the coffee table and, predictably, the tower fell over. His eyes went wide as he looked at the wooden pieces now strewn across the table and floor. "Oops."

"Annnd that is why we made the 'stay seated during Jenga' rule," Casey said wryly as she and Dylan started picking the pieces up.

Jenna chuckled, standing up from her spectator seat in the armchair. "Exactly why."

"Well, it was nice and high before it fell," Cody said, smiling at Jacob who grinned sheepishly. Cody looked at his youngest sister positioned by the front window. "What are you doing, Kaitlyn?"

"I'm watching for Jess," she said.

"Oh, thanks," Cody said, setting his pile of graduation attire on the back of the couch. "She just texted she's on her way."

"I can't believe you get to graduate on your birthday!" Jacob said excitedly.

"I can't believe you get to graduate at Aloha Stadium," Dylan said, putting a pile of wooden Jenga pieces on the table and standing. "That place is huge!"

"Well, we'll only be on part of it," Cody said.

"Aren't they afraid you'll, like, scuff up the grass with all those chairs on the field?" Casey asked.

"They put this black tarp thing down and the chairs are on it facing the stage," Cody explained.

"And we get to sit in the stands, right?" Dylan asked.

"Right."

"We're gonna meet everyone there early so we get good seats," Jenna said. She smiled. "Then maybe we'll have a hope of actually seeing you."

"We might not see him?" Jacob asked, suddenly stricken.

"Well, there will be a lot of graduates and a lot of family members there," Jenna said.

"Yeah, and they're all wearing those graduation caps and gown things so they all look alike," Casey added.

"We'll see Cody when he's up on the stage," Jenna said, trying to reassure her youngest son. "But we won't be very close, so it'll be hard to see him clearly, especially when he's sitting with the other graduates."

"Jess is here!" Kaitlyn announced from her lookout post.

"I told her not to get out or we'd be here another half hour," Cody said apologetically.

Jenna smiled. "You're probably right. We'll see her after."

Jacob still looked upset so Cody stepped over to him and squeezed his shoulder. "Remember, I'm near the front 'cause our last name starts with A, so look for me at the beginning when we come in. And then I'll be in the front row, okay, Jake?"

Jacob nodded, wrapping his arms around Cody's waist for a hug. "I'll wave to you," he said, looking up. "Try and find me."

Cody smiled. "Okay."

He shared a quick side-armed hug with Casey before Kaitlyn came over for her own hug. Dylan gave him a fist bump and then Cody turned to his mother who was holding out his cap, tassel, cord, and gown, the latter still in its plastic package.

"I still say you should have unwrapped it so it wouldn't be so wrinkled," she said, a smile softening the admonishment.

"It'll be okay," he said as she handed them over.

She tilted her head, staring at him and shaking her head. "My baby boy … turning eighteen and graduating all in one day." She sniffed. "I can hardly believe it."

The corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile.

She sighed happily. "You've become this amazing young man right before my eyes." She wrapped him in a tight hug. "And I could not be more proud of you, honey."

"Thanks, Mom," he said, hugging her back. He looked at her. "You know without you I wouldn't have … I mean, everything you've done for us. Always putting us first. I couldn't have gotten here without you. You know that, right?"

She hugged him again, her tears spilling over. "I love you, Cody."

"I love you, too, Mom."

She let him go finally, sniffing hard and wiping her eyes. Laughing, she said, "Good thing we don't have to leave just yet. I have time to find some tissues to bring with me."

He smiled. "I'll see you after?"

She nodded. "We'll meet you outside the stadium. Northwest corner."

"Then we get to see you with your flat hat on!" Jacob said, grinning.

"Graduation cap," Cody reminded him.

"But it's flat."

"I know, but it's called a–" Cody stopped and smiled, ruffling Jacob's hair. "You know what, you're right. Let's just call it a flat hat."

"Okay, come on," Jenna said, taking his arm and leading him toward the door. "Jess is waiting."

After another round of goodbyes, Cody made it outside and headed down the walk toward the car. As he walked, he held his cap and gown under his arm and sent a quick text to Steve.

 _Hey, don't you have binoculars in your truck?_

The reply was quick:

 _ **Yeah. Why?**_

 _Can you bring them to the graduation?_

 _ **Roger that. Good idea.**_

Cody stowed his phone in his pocket and opened the back door of Jess' mom's car. He put his cap and gown on the back seat, noting that her gown was hanging from one of the hooks.

"You didn't even take it out of the package?" she said, looking back at him. "It's gonna be all wrinkled."

"It'll be okay." He closed the door and got in the passenger seat, leaning over to give her a quick kiss. They waved at his family before she started to back out of the driveway. "Hey, after we pick up J, do you think we have time for a quick stop?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're ahead of schedule. So long as J is actually ready for once. What do you need?"

He paused, glancing back at his family in the doorway.

"Something to stand out."

* * *

 **Aloha Stadium**

 **2:30pm**

The Allens met up with Steve, Catherine, Joseph, Elizabeth, Grandma Ang, Danny, Grace, Chin, and Kono at Aloha Stadium and made their way inside with the throngs of other family members and friends.

They decided to use seven seats in each of two rows so they could talk a little more easily as they waited for the graduation ceremony to begin.

"We had French toast for breakfast 'cause that's Cody's favorite," Jacob was telling Ang and Elizabeth who were seated behind him. "He _always_ picks French toast for his special birthday breakfast."

"Yeah, Mom gets this really good bread," Kaitlyn added from her place beside Ang.

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked, interested.

"It's oatmeal bread," Jenna told her. "Cut very thick. Makes wonderful French toast."

"That does sound wonderful. We'll have to try some while we're here this summer."

"Does Niblet like French toast, Aunt Catherine?" Jacob asked her.

"So far she does," Catherine said, sitting beside him. She ran a hand over her belly. "And thank goodness. I don't know if I could have handled no ketchupy eggs _and_ no French toast for nine months." She winked at Dylan who was seated on Steve's other side.

Dylan grinned back from between Steve and Chin.

"This is a large graduating class," Joseph said, flipping through the names listed in program they'd all received at the entrance.

Jenna nodded. "Close to 400, I think."

"I want to find Cody's name!" Jacob said, fumbling with his own program.

"They're in alphabetical order, so look under the As," Jenna told him.

"I found it! There he is!" He pointed at his brother's name, smiling broadly. "It's like he's famous!"

Jenna grinned and wrapped an arm around him in a quick hug. "That's right. And if you look carefully, you'll find his name in a couple other places, too."

Jacob gasped and began searching the program.

"Well, if you hadn't already decided, this is as good as a baby name book," Danny observed wryly with a glance at Steve and Catherine.

"Decided?" Kaitlyn asked.

"He means on a name for Niblet," Grace said, seated beside her. "Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine picked already, but they're keeping it a secret until she's born."

"Ohhhh." She looked at Steve and Catherine. "Was it hard to pick?"

"Not at all," Danny answered before either could speak. "How hard is it to settle on 'Danielle'?"

"It's not Danielle," Steve said flatly.

"Your loss …"

"It wasn't hard to pick, hon," Catherine told Kaitlyn, forestalling the inevitable banter. She found Steve's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "When we sat down to talk about it we found we actually had a pretty similar idea."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Danny quipped.

Grace sighed happily. "So romantic." She squealed a little. "I can't wait until we find out."

"Won't be long," Elizabeth said, beaming. "Just about a month to go."

"You don't even know, Aunt Elizabeth?" Jacob asked. "But you're Aunt Catherine's _mom_!"

"I know!" she agreed with exaggerated affront. "Can you believe they won't even tell _me_?" She threw a quick wink to Catherine and Steve.

"It's almost like they think we'll spill the beans if we knew …" Joseph said, his eyes dancing with mischief. "But we all know there's only one person here with a history of spilling Niblet-related secrets."

"I have no regrets," Steve said, taking the ribbing with a good-natured smile.

"Don't worry, Uncle Steve," Jacob said seriously. "I'm not very good at keeping secrets, either."

"Thanks, buddy," Steve said, shooting him a quick smile.

"Can I look through the 'noculars now?"

"Binoculars," Steve said. "Let's wait till the graduates come out, okay?"

"Okay."

"I still can't believe you just happened to have a pair of military-grade binoculars in your truck …" Danny started. "No, wait, yes, I can totally believe you have a pair of military-grade binoculars in your truck, I just can't believe you brought them in."

"Cody's idea," Steve said matter-of-factly. "And it was a good one."

"Thankfully they let you in with them," Joseph said.

"The badge and the fact that you knew all the unis on security-duty probably helped," Danny pointed out.

"Ooh, you can bring them again in three years when Casey and I graduate," Grace said excitedly.

"Hey, hey, hey, what was our deal?" Danny said, a pained look on his face.

Grace grinned. "I won't mention how it's only three more years until I graduate and you'll think about agreeing to the pink streaks for the summer."

"It'll be here before we know it," Jenna said, reaching back to squeeze Casey's knee.

"And we'll be right back here to see it," Kono said, smiling at Casey seated beside her.

Casey smiled broadly and looked down the row at Grace who beamed back.

Music began to play from members of the symphonic band and orchestra who were seated to the right of the empty chairs awaiting the graduates.

"That must be the 'Prelude Music'," Joseph said, consulting his program.

"Otherwise known as the 'Everyone please take your seat' music," Danny said.

"How long till Cody comes out?" Jacob asked his mother next to him.

She consulted her own program. "The processional is after this," she said.

" 'Processional'?" he asked, confused

"That's when they all walk out in a line to special music," Casey said.

"And we'll be able to see him with the binoculars, right, Uncle Steve?" Jacob asked.

"We should."

A few minutes later, the familiar strains of _Pomp and Circumstance_ began and the graduates in their dark blue caps and gowns started to file down the stairs in two lines from the opposite side of the stadium, coming down the steps and across the field toward the stage and empty chairs.

"Do you see him yet, Uncle Steve?" Jacob asked, leaning across Catherine to where Steve was sitting.

Steve had his binoculars trained on the field, searching the two lines. "Got him," he said after a moment. "Right side, fifth in."

Jacob stood, rising onto his tiptoes and squinting. "I can't see him!"

"Come here," Steve said, holding out a hand. He guided Jacob over and situated him in front of him, holding the binoculars up to his eyes and positioning them. "Do you see him?"

"That's him!" Jacob exclaimed suddenly when he spotted his brother. He started waving frantically. "Cody! CODY!"

"He's not gonna be able to hear you, honey," Jenna said, smiling. "But he knows we're up here."

As the graduates in the first row turned to stand in front of their chairs, Steve's eyes narrowed. "Wait … is that …?" He looked through the binoculars again and laughed. "Jacob, check out your brother's cap." He held up the binoculars again for Jacob to look through.

"MINION!" Jacob cried. He turned to the rest of his family in amazement. "Cody's got a MINION on his flat hat!"

"Fifth chair from the end," Steve said to the others, pointing.

Sure enough, they could see the vaguely familiar yellow shape on one side of Cody's cap. It wasn't large, but the yellow certainly stood out against the dark blue cap.

"That wasn't there when he left," Jenna said. She smiled at her eldest son's thoughtfulness. "He knew Jacob was worried we wouldn't be able to see which graduate was him."

"That is so sweet," Elizabeth said. "So Cody."

"And so was asking Steve to bring the binoculars," Joseph agreed as Steve passed them around so everyone could take a look.

More graduates filed in, and they saw several had caps decorated with fake jewels or colored tape, including one with the words 'ALL DAY' spelled out, but Cody's was the only spot of yellow, so they had no trouble keeping him in sight.

"Why's he got that rope around his neck again?" Jacob asked, having forgotten the reason he was told earlier that day.

"That's a bronze cord to show he's graduating with honors," Jenna said proudly. She opened her program and pointed to Cody's name in a list of students with a GPA of 3.00-3.49.

"Quite an accomplishment," Elizabeth said.

Catherine nodded. "Especially on top of all the amazing things he does at the governor's office."

"Plus still working shifts at Food Land," Danny put in.

"And everything he does at home," Jenna couldn't help but add.

"Safe to say he's in a category all to himself," Joseph said with an approving nod.

"Yes, he is," Steve agreed.

* * *

 **3:15pm**

After everyone had retaken their seats following the National Anthem, the principal of the school gave a brief welcome and the seniors in the school choir went up on stage to perform.

The student speaker was introduced and, after a brief case of nerves upon looking at the thousands of people in the stands, she gave a speech that both looked back on what they had accomplished in high school, and what they had to look forward to in the future, whether they were planning to go to college, vocational school, into the military, or into the working world.

As she took her seat to rousing applause, Elizabeth leaned forward and said, "She did a great job."

"Definitely," Catherine agreed, and the other adults within earshot nodded.

The principal stepped to the podium again. "It is now my great pleasure to introduce our commencement speaker for today. Please welcome Governor Lea Kekoa."

Lea rose from her seat on the stage as the audience applauded enthusiastically.

"It's just wonderful of the governor to be the speaker," Jenna said.

"She's doing several commencement addresses this year," Catherine said. "She wants to demonstrate her firm commitment to education and especially to public schools."

"Thank you, Principal Hamada," Lea said. "And thank you all for that very warm welcome." She smiled broadly. "First, let me say the most important thing: Congratulations, Class of 2017!"

Cheers and applause rang out in the stadium at that.

"This is a tremendous accomplishment and you should all be very proud," Lea continued. "I want to take a few minutes today to talk to you all about the future. Because there is an amazing amount of potential sitting here today. Look around at your neighbors. You're looking at future doctors and lawyers and teachers and administrators and scientists and officers and community organizers and researchers and business owners and leaders. And they're looking back at you. You, who could be any of those things or a hundred others I don't have time to name since I know you want to get these diplomas here behind me."

Light laughter flitted through the crowd in response.

"But I want you all to listen to me today when I tell you that that potential is the most valuable thing you have. With it you can do huge, amazing things. Cure diseases, fight poverty and injustice, make new discoveries. Or you could do small, amazing things. Those small, amazing things that make the world a better place are just as important as the big ones. I don't want you to ever doubt that. Think of people in your life who have had a positive effect on you. Maybe it's a parent, a teacher, a coach, a mentor, a scout leader, a friend … think of something they've done for you that from the outside might seem small, but that had a big impact on your life." She paused to give the audience time to reflect. "You have the potential to be that person for someone else. You might have already done it. When you leave here today, I want you to keep thinking about your potential for huge _and_ small amazing things. Go out there and make your corner of the world better, in whatever way you can. I promise I'll be right there with you, and I can't wait to see the incredible things you do. Ho'omaika'i. Congratulations again."

Lea retook her seat to more enthusiastic applause and cheers.

The principal stepped forward to introduce the faculty members who would present a few traditional school awards prior to the diplomas. Awards were given out for academic and athletic excellence, music, art, and finally, Lea came to the podium again.

"I asked Principal Hamada if I could have the honor of presenting the Citizenship Award, since it's near and dear to my heart as a public servant. It truly makes me so happy to hear about all the amazing things so many of you have already done to serve your community. And I'll admit I am especially happy because I know the young man receiving the award this year quite well." She smiled broadly. "A true standout. Cody Allen."

Applause rang out at the announcement of his name.

"As an intern in the governor's office, Cody proposed 'Just Drive,' an anti-texting and driving initiative that has already shown great success. He saw a problem and set about doing what he could to fix it. That's a true citizen, and so it is my great pleasure to present the 2017 Citizenship Award to Cody Allen."

Cody stood and walked the short distance to the stage as the audience and his fellow graduates applauded, none more loudly than the fourteen seats in the stands where his extended family sat.

"Cody! Cody!" Jacob cried joyously, jumping and waving to attract his beloved brother's attention.

They all saw his smile the moment he spotted them in the crowd, and he gave a small wave before reaching Lea on the stage.

He accepted the plaque humbly and shook her hand. She motioned for him to turn to the front of the stage so the photographer could get a good shot, then pulled him in for a quick hug before he shook hands with the principal, assistant principal, and school board president.

"What a fine young man," Ang said with an earnest nod.

Elizabeth leaned forward and squeezed Jenna's shoulder. "He certainly is."

Jenna wiped her eyes with a crumpled tissue, her proud smile lighting up her face.

Catherine placed a hand on Steve's, her own eyes shining. He laced their fingers gratefully.

"Standout is right," he said, his own pride unmistakable.

* * *

 **3:30pm**

Cody only had time to place his plaque at his seat before his row moved to the side of the stage to await the presentation of their diplomas. After the first four graduates were called, Cody stepped to the top of the stairs and handed his card to the one of the three faculty members announcing names.

"Cody James Allen."

Though of course he knew it was coming, the sound of his full name echoing in the huge stadium somehow surprised him. The moment had finally come.

He took a deep breath to steady himself.

As he walked across the stage, he could hear cheers from up in the stands. The audience had been asked to hold applause till the end because of the large graduating class, but that admonishment never seemed to last as family and friends couldn't contain their excitement and joy.

He knew it was his family cheering for him, and he was grateful for the sound, even if it made him stand out.

It was proof they were there. Supporting him. Proud of him. Sharing this moment with him.

His mother, who had always been the most important person in his life. Holding their family together despite everything life threw at them. Working multiple jobs when she had to and long hours to put a roof over their heads and food on their table, whether that table was in a cramped apartment or a house that would one day be completely theirs. Because of her, he knew that family was the most important thing in the whole world and he would never, ever forget that.

His brothers and sisters, who he knew looked up to him as both a brother and, at times, a father, and who he tried to be his best self for day in and day out. He was so glad they were all here to see this moment, so that they would know without a doubt that they could reach this point, too.

And as much as he tried to give to them, he knew he got so much back in return. Casey, who helped him take care of the younger kids and who inspired him to work harder when he saw all the As she brought home on her own report cards and the accomplishments she made in cross country and track. Dylan, who always had new ideas and new ways of looking at things. Kaitlyn, who had such a kind heart and who cared so much about those around her. And Jacob, whose enthusiasm for life and delight in even the littlest of things was contagious even on the toughest of days.

They had been his focus, his purpose for years. His reason to get up in the morning, to keep going through the long days; and they had been the source of so much happiness in his life, even at times when it seemed like he shouldn't have a reason to be happy.

In the last few years, his family had expanded unimaginably. He never expected to think of "family" as anyone beyond his mother and siblings. That was his family, and that was enough.

But that fateful day on the sidewalk in front of the Shop with a Cop event changed his life. Now he had Danny and Grace and Chin and Kono who supported him and taught him so much. Joseph and Elizabeth and Grandma Ang who were in his corner no matter what. Catherine, who was strong and smart and caring and who inspired him by standing up for what she believed in and making a difference in the world.

And Steve.

Steve.

Who showed him what it's like to be a good man.

Who was always, _always_ there for him.

And who always would be.

As long as he was alive.

He knew he wouldn't be here as this Cody James Allen without them.

He might have graduated, but he would have been different. He wouldn't necessarily have the bronze honor cord hanging around his neck. Or the Citizenship Award at his seat.

He certainly wouldn't be walking with his back straight and his head held high, meeting Principal Hamada's eye and outstretched hand.

He thought of them all there cheering for him, supporting him as he reached out to accept his diploma.

They were what made him stand out.

And they always would be.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Cody may have his diploma, but the graduation and birthday fun isn't over yet. Stay tuned for the celebratory party written by Sammy and Ilna on Friday!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
